


Goddess

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [80]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shun contemplates his new role as Grand Master of Sanctuary. Luckily his wife, Juné, is there to take his mind off things.





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.
> 
> Keeping in mind that I don’t count Omega in my personal canon! This draws from my own version of post classic. Please enjoy your married smut!

Shun glances around the over-large bedroom reserved for the Grand Master of Sanctuary, a little at a loss. His promotion still seems a little unbelievable. Andromeda, to Virgo, to Grand Master- it’s quite the rise in power, even if this last step has happened at age twenty-seven, fourteen years after he became Andromeda.

A soft laugh echoes behind him, making him smile.

“You look so lost, my love.” Juné says lightly. “You agreed to this. You knew it was coming. And it’s the bedroom that has you so befuddled?” She reaches out to him, and he catches her hand, kissing the back of it lightly, the wedding ring in her finger a little colder than her skin.

“I think it’s finally settled in, now that we’ve moved in,” Shun admits, and Juné gets a playful look about her.

“It’s a big bed, husband,” she says leadingly. “How about we… break it in?” Shun chuckles, but draws her in for a kiss anyway. Sex sounds like a good idea, relaxing and pleasurable. They turn down the covers and toss a towel over the sheets so they won’t have to change them, and then Juné practically pounces Shun down onto the bed, lube and condoms in hand. He laughs, breathless, and gazes up at her adoringly.  

“You’re beautiful, my goddess,” he murmurs, sliding his hands under her shirt to help her take it off. Shun manages to sit up, taking off his own shirt, as Juné takes care of her tight sports bra. Shun kisses her again, letting their tongues slide against each other, hot and intimate. His hands find Juné’s breasts, tweaking her nipples the way he knows she likes it. She moans into his mouth and he shifts, trailing his mouth down her throat and over her collarbone in a hot slide, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. She threads her hands through his thick brown hair, taking it out of his ponytail.

“Shun, come on,” She murmurs, grinding down against him. Ah, she’s not in the mood for much foreplay today. He lifts his head and gives her a cheeky smile.

“You’re going to have to get up if you want either of us out of our jeans, my heart.” He says with a smirk. She giggles, rolling her eyes, but obligingly moves so they can both finish getting naked. She slides back into Shun’s lap, and he kisses her again, stroking her folds with gentle fingers. Juné moans again, and Shun slides a finger into her.

Time slips past as they kiss, Shun working Juné open with one, then two, then three fingers. Finally she gets too squirmy, and he pauses. She breaks the kiss with a gasp, and grabs for the condoms. When she grasps his neglected erection, he shudders and moans, pressing his face to her shoulder. It’s a few quick motions to roll the condom on, pinch the tip, and slick him up with lube. Then Juné presses against his shoulders, and Shun obligingly falls back against the bed, gazing up adoringly at his wife as she lines herself up and sinks down onto him.

They moan in tandem, a concert of pleasure. Shun brings his knees up and grasps Juné’s hips, thrusting up into her as she grinds down. She’s so gorgeous riding him, blond hair bouncing with their movement.

“So beautiful, Juné,” he murmurs, and she smiles, glowing and breathless.

“You’re sweet, my love,” she manages to breathe, before crying out, orgasm crashing over her. Shun moans again with how she clenches around him, and comes with another hard thrust.

Juné curls up atop him, and he holds her as they both catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
